


One Love (KorrAsami, F/F)

by coffeelant



Series: One Love [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelant/pseuds/coffeelant
Summary: The gang are together again in another fight to save who they love & find who they truly are.
Relationships: Korra and Asami - Relationship
Series: One Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918087
Kudos: 2





	One Love (KorrAsami, F/F)

The city was still not back to ‘normal’ after Asami and I went into the portal.it was hard being this bridge between humans and spirits. Weirdly enough, I also felt alone. Asami has never really let me out of her sight. If she could follow me into the bathroom she would.

Sometimes I wondered how all of this affected us though. With saving both worlds I was attached too, constantly, we didn’t get to have much down time together. I missed Asami. I missed the warmness of her skin, her sweet scent, and the ease in which we moved.

All it took was a look from her beautiful green eyes and I was weak in the knees. I was mush and even after all this time, she had that effect on me. Even Mako could never do that to me.

Asami was the embodiment of everything good and amazing in my life. She was patient and kind. She’s wickedly smart and that girl can fight. Sometimes I forget that she’s a non-bender.

There’s this gnawing feeling of feeling bad. I’m putting Asami in danger every day that she goes out with me. It’s always been her choice to come with me but what if I lose her? I know I can’t lose her because I would never forgive myself. 

At that precise moment, Asami rounds the hall and spots me, gazing off into space.

“Hey. Everything okay?” she asks, placing her hand on my upper arm. I feel electricity running through my body at her touch. Her gaze is warm and inviting. I swear, I could tell this girl my life story and she would never judge me. 

Is this what love feels like? I thought.

“I’m okay. Just thinking about what we’ve been through so far,” I said while I enveloped her in my arms.

“Oh yeah? Should I be worried Korra?” she asked.

I got my best thinking face on and said “Well….”

She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m kidding, baby. Thou shalt never be worried,” I said.

I leaned in and kissed her. There was a ferocity to her kiss and I felt enveloped by it in the best way possible. I reciprocated and we were interlocked in a passionate kiss until we heard a cough.

“Tenzin, hi!” I said.

Asami and Tenzin were both red faced and I was grinning ear to ear. The person that hardly shows any PDA with his own wife just found us.

“Korra, Asami. Have you eaten breakfast yet? Pema has cooked up a delicious feast for us,” he said.

After we came in last night, we were all bone tired after we tried making peace on Earth and the spirit world. 

Breakfast sounded delicious.

As we followed Tenzin to the kitchen, the kids rushed past us in a gust of wind. Jinora looked so much like Aang when he was a kid. I missed being connected to him and the previous Avatars but that connection no longer existed. Aang will never be tied to this physical realm again.

“How’re you feeling today Korra? Did you want to see Katara?” Tenzin asked.

“I’m okay Tenzin. No, I think I’ll manage. How has she been by the way?” I asked.

“She’s good. You know her, being the usual headstrong woman that she is,” he said. “She misses you a lot.”

“I miss her too.”

We were getting to the kitchen and it was smelling divine. Pema always outdid herself.

“Good morning everyone! I hope you’re all hungry because we’re eating one today,” she said when we walked in. 

Asami and I sat next to each other. We grabbed our food and started to dig in. Everyone was quiet and the only noise was the scraping of chopsticks on the porcelain bowls.

…

We were almost done eating when we heard a car pull up toward the front of the house. Because of the thin walls, you could hear everything. 

Tenzin jumped up and went to see who it was. He came back with a note in his hand.

“Korra,” he said in a stern voice. “It’s for you from Zhu Li.”

His face looked serious and if I didn’t know him any better, I’d say that that was the face he used everyday but it sounded serious too.

I got up and headed towards him

…

There has been an attack on one of the portals. The spirits aren’t too happy especially since the peace talks occurred just yesterday Korra. We ask for your assistance at the Southern portal. 

Yours truly,

Zhu Li

…

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, waiting for what came next.

“We have to go defend the Southern portal,” I said.

~~~

Thanks for reading! I’m not sure how often I’m going to update this story but can’t wait for the next one. Have a nice day & stay safe!

-Val, coffeelant


End file.
